


An Arrangement of Chaos

by Sutaoris



Series: An Arrangement [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Omega Verse, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: Yifan Wu couldn't be more happy about his choice of mate, even if Zitao isn't exactly one for  traditions.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: An Arrangement [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	An Arrangement of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! The Last Major Part of this series. But if you haven't read the rest of this series, don't' fret, this can be read as a stand alone. Thank you so much to all of you who have kept up with this series, And i hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As Yifan walked along the wall bordered the Omega’ house portion of the estate, his mind wandered over the events of the past few weeks. It was late, and it would have been better to sleep and get ready for the events to soon come, but one of the servants summoned him to the Omega residedance. Yifan could not go inside, only Omega’s and Beta’s could, but he had only been called to the wall to deal with an issue. 

His only hope was that the ‘issue’ wasn’t his soon to be mate, Zitao Huang.

Never in his life did Yifan think he would get any significant say when it came to having a mate, but lady luck had decided to side with him and give him an opening. And in less than 24 hours he would be able to mate with the Omega that had managed to creep his way into his heart and make a spot for himself.

Things hadn’t been easy but chaotic, his parents had made arrangements for the oldest Kim Omega to be his mate. He had been the one the ceremony was going to be with originally. Even with his feelings for Zitao, he knew mating was more a business thing and he needed to mate who his family had arranged for him. 

But then his match had run off, leaving him with a ceremony, no mate, and the perfect opportunity to suggest a different option. Zitao wasn’t’ the most conventional Omega, but his family was good and the Wu’s wanted a replacement as soon as possible. With how fast the Huang’s had agreed to the match, they were able to go with the day originally planned for the ceremony. 

Yifan looked up at the wall, tall with little options one could use to climb up the wall to get in. Tradition said it was in order to keep Omega’s safe from any Alpha’s or threats, but the Wu’s had mostly used the space to keep watch over the Omega’s. For the longest time the place had been used to make sure the family’s omega’s stayed pure and were watched over until properly mated, or to watch over those joining the family for the same reasons. The last thing anyone wanted was for an important Omega to run off and get mated, hence why Zitao was being held inside the area. Zitao would have to stay in the house until the ceremony just as any other omega would.

The time Yifan was supposed to be at the wall passed, and there was no sign of any servants with the news of what the issue was. His concern grew, and he was considering walking to the entrance to see if any guards would give him information. But before his feet could start to move, he heard sounds of rustling coming from the wall, before something was thrown over. A rope made of a bunch of pieces of cloth tied together landed at his feet, followed by a figure propelling down the wall quickly and ending up right in front of him.

“Zitao, You know you can’t be out-” Before Yifan could finish, the omega’s soft lips were on his own, kissing him with a passion he could not fight. Yifan returned the favor, before lightly pushing his soon to be mate away from him. “Zitao, you need to be more careful. Things would be bad if anyone saw you like this. We will be mates in only a few hours, then you can do as you wish.” He kept his tone firm, but it was made apparent by the smile on the Omega’s face that his words held little meaning. 

“Yifan, You and I both know I’m not going to run away. I just needed to see you.” Zitao said sweetly, pulling Yifan’s arm around himself and placing his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. He inhaled Yifan scent, letting out a pleasant hum. “I can’t stand being locked away like that.”

Zitao was right, and Yifan knew better then to think Zitao wouldn’t try something like this. But he did indeed find it surprising that he managed to get a servant to set everything up like this. Yifan placed a kiss on the Omega’s head, wrapping his arms around him tighter. This was the same Omega who had spied on him for weeks, before moving in on him and placing a bet with him. They spared, and Zitao won, also winning himself a date with Yifan. Then it was the slippery slope of Zitao planting himself in Yifan’s heart, even going so far as trying to bed him. Luckily Yifan knew better and convinced Zitao not to risk ruining his reputation.

“I know, and you will never be locked up anywhere for as long as I live.”

There was a moment of peaceful silence as the two simply held each other, enjoying eachothers company. Zitao’s scent was soothing, a typically floral scent that Omega’s had, but muted and mixed with something very pleasant. With his upbringing, Yifan had been taught what qualities to look for in an Omega, and Zitao had not fit the criteria other than his family name. So Yifan had given little thought or attention to Zitao, knowing he would not be an option. But his scent had been the whole reason Yifan had even given the omega a second glance, with so many scents constantly being thrown around, it had been nice to have something not overpowering. And soon Yifan had learned there were many other things about Zitao he found pleasant.

Zitao pulled away, a look of pure joy on his face. “I think everyone got the best outcome for this sort of setup. It was a bit of a hassle for your family, but It worked out.”

Yifan frowned at Zitao’s words, finding him a bit oblivious to the whole situation. Sure they got a happy ending, but there were other people who didn’t. The Kim Son he was to marry didn’t, he had lost everything and been disowned. The younger brother would be married off with no choice too due to his older brother’s actions, and who knew what sort of Alpha that son would end up with. As much as Yifan loved Zitao, he couldn't stop himself from voicing his thought. “I don’t think any of the Kim’s are getting a happy ending Zitao.”

Zitao tilted his head to the side in confusion, his gray eyes briefly going completely blue. “Why not? The oldest son got to mate who he wanted.”

“But he lost everything Zitao, his family and his wealth-”

Zitao pulled back a bit more, the smile slipping from his face. He wasn’t upset, but Yifan could see the wheels turning in his head. “But does that matter? Would you only be my mate if I was rich and had a good family. I would want to be your mate no matter what you had Yifan, I like you for you.”

Yifan paused, realizing that Zitao had a point as always. And he wouldn’t be surprised if Zitao had a comeback for his next question. “What about the younger Kim?”

The smile returned on his mate's face as his eyes lit up, one based in more playfulness. “Well, If we think about it, The Kim’s are self serving bastards that will try to go either equal to the Wu’s or up. If Rumor is to be believed, The only real candidate would be the Zhangs son. I even heard their families are in talks.”

That was Zitao alright, knowing all the whispering of the world of the elites. It made him a powerful partner to have, Zitao's intelligence combined with his socialization skills were even greater than Yifan’s. Most Alpha’s would hate having a mate smarter than them, But Yifan liked the challenge. 

But If Zitao words were true, he could let go of any worry for the younger Kim’s son. There were many nasty high powered Alpha’s out there, but the Zhangs son wasn’t one of them. “So he will at least be in good hands, That’s good.”

“From what I know, Yixing is soft. I think he will try to make the Kim 's son happy. Even if they don’t love each other, I think being happy would be better then being content.” Zitao spoke with such fondness, it made Yifan's heart warm. Another would be jealous of the Omega speaking highly of another Alpha. But Yifan saw past that, he saw Zitao being happy for another person, wishing the best for them. 

Yifan kissed his love, then he kissed him again, and again. By the time they pull apart their breathing was heavy the Zitao looked quite disheveled. Zitao made his way back to the rope, firmly grabbing it and making sure it was still secure. Yifan helped him up a bit, and watched as his mate climbed up the wall with ease. Zitao was the first, and hopefully last Omega that would break both in and out of the Omega house. Yifan hoped to throw out the tradition of keeping anyone locked up, and knew Zitao was probably already scheming on the best way to convince others of the same idea. 

After reaching the top, Zitao quickly pulled up the makeshift rope. “Zitao, wait.” Yifan called up, quietly as he could while making it so the Omega could still hear. For a moment Zitao lingered, before leaning over the wall to look at Yifan again. He looked beautiful in the moonlight, even if Yifan couldn’t see him all too well. He wasn’t sure why he called the omega back, the faster they both got back the better. But the words that came next came naturally, Yifan putting no thought into them.

“Thank you for choosing me Zitao.”

The laughter that followed sounded like music to his ears. For once, Yifan knew he had stepped into the best kind of Chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hear we are, Ending right before the start of the first part. Each of the main 6 parts I planned out are done. I'm making no promises, but if i get inspired I may add more parts and go further into some of the relationships from this series. But for now, I'm satisfied with most of what I've done. (Baekchan I'm still iffy about) As always, thank you so much for reading, stay safe out there, drink some water and make sure to check in with someone you love.


End file.
